Several unrelated investigations are included in this project. We have completed some work on a comparison of weighting schemes for deriving parameters from kinetic experiments on systems that obey Michaelis-Menten kinetics. We have nearly completed a study of span-constrained random walks that serves as models for the configurations of polymer chains. A third study was in the area of acceleration procedures for speeding the convergence of Fourier series.